


【游戏王 | 闇表】Prisoner

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: *标题和内容没有半毛钱关系是#关于海星的糟糕妄想#（内容来源于里番（？）是真的妄想，也是真的很糟糕w）





	【游戏王 | 闇表】Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> #涉及内容：电车痴汉；三王一表；

昏暗的列车，照路不明的灯光在穿过隧道时忽明忽灭，车厢时常会陷入一整节的黑暗。

游戏抱着怀中的包，有些昏昏欲睡。

连着几天的加班，害他每趟只能勉强搭上该日的末班车。十点过后，人潮却丝毫不减，说是真正的下班高峰期也不为过。车门开了，又是一堆人涌入。游戏皱皱眉，他往里走了走——这个站点过后要足足半小时才会到下一个站点，他不必非要守在门边……嗯？

身后有人用力推搡着，他在不知不觉间被挤到了电车不开门那侧的玻璃板上，直直地卡在人墙与门中间，胸口抵着冰冷坚硬的玻璃板。

没想到，会有这么多人……

勉强调整好自己的姿势不至于摔倒，虽然能明显的感觉到后半身和某个乘客似乎是紧紧地贴合在一起，游戏在困意一波又一波的侵袭之下还是决定暂且不去担忧这些小问题。眨了眨眼，他感到意识开始迷糊起来——毕竟也有大概一星期没能好好睡觉了，还有半小时……

如果不是从背后传来的那似有似无的摩挲感愈发强烈，他或许就真的睡了过去。

游戏很快意识到，那不仅仅是摩擦。

为方便操作而被改造的偏休闲风的工作服被从背后猛地掀起，他甚至都没有开口呼救的机会，小腹、胸口瞬间袒露在外，嘴被撩起的衣物死死掩住——这一切动作几乎是一气呵成，而他瞪大双眼，在还来不及反应前便被反绞住双手，整个人又往玻璃门上贴近了点。

“唔——”

从鼻尖发出闷哼，游戏反射性地往后靠却被身后的人强压着整个贴上了冰冷坚硬的玻璃。这一次，没有衣衫隔开，他甚至可以从镜面的反光上看到自己的乳头被挤压并来回摩擦得逐渐发硬。

该死——！搞不懂为何会在这个时间，在这里，为何会是自己遭遇痴汉的袭击！准确来说游戏一点都不想去思考这个问题，他只知道在本就不通风又人群稠密的地铁里，温度升高的同时他的身体也开始热起来。一双手从背后环来抚上他的身体，沿着人鱼线慢慢向上直到他胸前那两颗发硬的乳头，这一次很明显是加深了力道的揉搓了起来，不止是乳首，整个胸口都被折磨得发痒发痛。

不能再拖了——必须，马上求救才行。

这时恰好旁边一名靠得最近正划着手机的乘客偏过头来，游戏心中一颤，他费力吐出堵塞在口中的衣物——没有让舌头被压到真是明智的选择——正要开口时，那人却露出一个微妙的嘲讽性的笑容，随后将镜头慢慢对准了他。

！！——！

他们是一伙的！

这个认知让游戏的心彻底跌落谷底。

电车一个急转弯滑入隧道中，车厢顿时昏暗下来。游戏喘着气被吻上的同时，感受到第三只手也触上了自己的身体。

“面对着镜头，不好好表演可不行呐。”

屈辱地咬着下唇试图抵御的努力最终白费，对方的舌轻易顶入他口中，来不及避让的舌头被卷住勾绕着一阵阵的吮吸。他发出一声呜咽，却退无可退，只能又被身后人掰住了后脑勺吮吻着他的颈项，面前人则更深一步地侵入进他的口腔，牙床被整个扫过，齿壁也是连连轻颤，他的舌头已经麻到失去了知觉。

下一刻，裤子也被褪下。

直到这时游戏才后知后觉地反应过来，他们并不是两个人，而是三个。

身后的看不清面容，身前的肤色相对黝黑，而此刻正将他从那两人之间拉出的第三个，发色是鲜艳的红色。

危险的颜色。

游戏在恍惚之中被一双手按着蹲伏在地上，随后他自己的手却被抬起触上了什么——热，滚烫而且粗硬的某种东西被塞入他的手中。而他的头发也随之被揪紧，他挣扎了一瞬，含着泪眼摇头，却最终还是被迫含入了面前的那一根。胀硬的性器在他口中弹动，未被含入的那部分急切地抵着他的上下唇，感受着湿热口腔的顶端则不顾一切地往他的咽喉顶去，食道几乎被堵塞，游戏在剧烈的喘息中任凭不同男人的精液从他的手心与嘴边留下。

他很快又被吻上，这一次温柔许多，只是下半身所受蹂躏的却更为粗暴。

粗大的阴茎随着电车轻微的晃动没入他的体内。

人潮不知何时全数退去，此刻宽敞的车厢内终于只剩了他们四人。

镜头仍然对准着他，他的脸，他的手，他的身体，那毫无遮掩的下体，和那正剧烈与人交合着的私处。

他不知道这一切什么时候才会结束。

而当浑浑噩噩地回家，起床时看着手机短信里一个陌生号码递来的简讯时，游戏几乎立刻从床上跳起来。

“今天，记得也要继续噢。”

把手机放回原位，他吞咽下口水，最终还是对着床前镜，抑制不住地自慰了起来。

他早已明白了。

这一切，不会结束。

#end or #tbc？


End file.
